


Lost Ones

by KingOfClubs



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, lost family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: “We think we know where your sister is. We know where to find her.”The two simple sentences left Aasim bewildered.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Itha & Anali (Walking Dead: OC), Willy & Aasim (Walking Dead: Done Running), Willy & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“We think we know where your sister is. We know where to find her.”

The two simple sentences left Aasim bewildered. He didn’t believe it, not after all this time, and with a deep breath he asked, “Sorry, um… what?”

Ruby attempted a smile. “The caravan. They said there's a woman and a girl named Anali at their settlement, and they’re looking for a man called Aasim. I thought she could be your sister.” She paused, lips pulling into a frown. “I know what it sounds like, but it’s not like they’re common names. It can’t just be a random girl.”

He took a step back, shaking his head. “She’s,” he swallowed, “she’s alive?” He couldn’t bear the thought. All this time, years, ages, he was almost a hundred percent sure that his sister was dead or  _ worse _ , and now there was a possibility she was alive? 

“Maybe,” Ruby began in a hopeful tone. “We don’t… we don’t know for sure it’s her, but, I really have no doubt in my mind that it  _ is _ . It… It has to be her.”

Aasim didn’t know what to say, focusing on the practical points first. “Where is the settlement? Is it near here? Or is it far away? When are we heading out? Are we heading out?”

“The people from the caravan gave us a map.” She reached a hand into her pocket and fished out a rolled piece of paper, turning and straightening it out with her hands on a nearby picnic table. “It would take about three days on the horses,” she said, following the journey with her finger. “We can do this, Aasim. We can leave today and we can head out and get your  _ sister _ Aasim…”

After looking at the map for a minute he closed his eyes, plopping down on the bench. This could be it. Meeting his sister after all this time. She was alive, and she found someone who she was travelling with who kept her safe. A sudden feeling of hope spread through him. Could their mother be alive as well?

“Sim?” Ruby sat down next to him, putting her hand on his back gently. “Are… Are you okay?”

“She might be alive, Ruby.” He muttered. “I’m… holy…” He began whispering a prayer to himself, knowing he shouldn’t pray outside the shrine but feeling the need to do it right away.

Ruby stood up and looked over at Violet who approached the two. “Hey, Vi!”

“Hi Ruby,” Violet leaned on the wooden cane that Willy made for her. “Did you tell Aasim the good news?”

“Oh, did Louis tell you about it?” 

Violet nodded. “I assume you two are going to head out and find her?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Ruby also nodded, letting out a soft sigh. Violet looked conflicted.

“I wish I could go with you. Shouldn’t go alone. What if something happens, y’know?”

“Violet? Showing worry?” Ruby chuckled. “Nah, Sugar, we aren’t going alone. I already talked to WIlly and he’s coming along with us. He,” she paused, “He’s really excited to meet someone his age after all this time.”

Violet took a shaky breath. “Good luck out there. Please... Please don't get yourselves hurt..."

A sorrowful silence followed until Aasim stood up, looking at Violet with a smile. “Hey, how’s the cane working?” He looked around discreetly. “Willy was really excited to see you using it the other day.”

“Well,” she sighed, “It’s helping me not run into things as much. Just wish I didn’t have to use it, you know.” She trailed off, voice getting fainter. It was clear that since the explosion, it was harder for her to do things she wanted to do freely. Ruby frowned.

“At least you get to fish still?” She tried to comfort her. From that day on VIolet started to pull herself back from everyone, just like after the twins, maybe even worse this time around. Fishing and eating were the only things she’d come out of her room for. 

“Yeah, that’s the only part of my day that I enjoy,” she said sheepishly.

Ruby gave her a small smile and turned to Aasim, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We should go. Get Willy and the stuff we need. And don’t forget the bows, okay?” 

Aasim nodded, standing and shooting Violet a quick last smile before heading off. 

His walk to the back of the school wasn’t long, and after a quick seconds of a light jog he was soon passing the main buildings and approaching the back that was overrun by trees.

Looking around, he reached up and put his hands around his mouth, calling out. “Willy, you out here?”

“Yeah? I’m up here!” Willy poked his head out of a tree, hanging upside down. “Hey, Aasim! How's it hanging!?” He called out, a goofy grin on his face, his crooked teeth on full display.

“Ruby said you’re coming with us to find my sister?” Aasim held a hand above his eyes, blocking out the sun as he stared up at him. “We’re heading out soon. Wanna join us?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” After a minute or two of shuffling, Willy jumped down from the tree. “I have to ask, what is she like? Nice? Funny? Weird, like me?” He frowned when Aasim let out a chuckle. “I need to know if she’s weird like me! Like, will we get along? I really want to get along with her!”

“Willy, I haven’t seen her in almost ten years. I don’t… I don’t know what she’s going to be like.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at Willy’s frown. “She used to be very kind, when she was  _ five _ . She could be totally different by now.” He put a shoulder on the teen’s shoulder. “We won’t find out until we meet her. I’m curious, too.”

Willy crossed his arms, seeming rather upset. “But, I want to know what to expect. I haven’t seen someone my age in over a year.” Aasim could tell it was hard for him to bond with everyone else at the school, he was the only person Willy would even consider himself friends with. Ever since Mitch died, it was a struggle for him to really connect with anyone else in the group. 

Aasim exhaled harshly, not knowing what exactly to say. “I know, Willy. But it is what it is. Come on, let’s head inside, we need to get our bow and arrows.”

Together they went back around the building, jogging up the stairs of the dorm building and pushing the large, heavy doors open.

They separated, going their own ways to get their bows. The older of the two went into his and Ruby’s room, closing the door gently and heading over to the small shrine they had set up in the corner of the dorm, having a very small statue and some fake flowers around. He took a deep breath, descending to his knees and repeating his prayer from earlier.  _ This  _ was the proper place to do it, so it was important to redo it. 

He stood up after a couple minutes, finished with the prayer, bowing his head and walking over to where his bow laid on the dresser. "Bow sweet bow," he whispered, chuckling to himself before physically cringing. "I'm letting Ruby rub off on me, aren't I?" Shaking his head, he grabbed what he needed and turned on his heel, heading outside. 

He swiftly approached the gates where both Ruby and Willy were already waiting for him.

“You guys ready?” Ruby asked with an eager smile on her face, clutching the map in her hand. 

Aasim took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Itha stood up from sitting on the floor, putting the tomahawks she was just sharpening back into there sheathes on her belt and wiped any dirt off of her. “Ana?”

The girl looked down at the other. “Yeah?”

“We’re running low on food. Maybe we should go back to the town, remember that they offered to let us stay, so maybe we should take it? We’ve been on the road for almost two years, and we haven’t yer stayed in a community for more than a few days. Maybe… maybe we should take a small break? You said you feel like we’re close.”

Anali scoffed pretty loudly. “Itha wants to go to a community? Ha! Who are you? You always talk about how communities are dangerous and a waste of time. That they’re only good for resting and stuff!” she snapped, crossing her arms. “Why do you hate communities so much anyway?!”

The short woman sighed. She really didn’t want to have this conversation, it wasn’t something that she even really liked talking about. “Anali I have my reasons.”

“But—”

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

Anali uncrossed her arms. “I’ve basically told you my whole life story, yet you haven’t told me anything. I’ve told you about when I shaved my hair, my—”

“If we go back to the community I will tell you how I got kicked out of my last one.”

“That’s so unfair! I told you I can feel that we’re close! We need to find him! Itha we can’t just give up! Itha please!” Anali begged. “Please… You can’t just… I just. I want to see him. It’s almost been ten years…”

Itha looked at her sternly. “Do you want to know or not? It’s honestly your choice kiddo. Keep going on the run or head back to the community. We don’t even know if your brother is alive, Ana!”

“But— you don’t— you’re making no sense!”

“Anali. What do you want? I told you my conditions and you get to choose what you want. Do you want to keep moving? Or take a break at the community, stock up, sleep in a bed, feel at home for once in our life!”

The girl let out a loud groan. “Fine! Fucking fine we can go back to the damn community! I don’t get you! You’re just so fucking confusing!”

Itha let out a deep sigh, a happy one. “Alright. Pack up your things and we can head out.”

“No! You tell me the story first! I ain’t going nowhere until you tell me.”

“I am  _ not  _ going  _ anywhere. _ Don’t use ain’t or double negatives,” Itha corrected her.

“God, you’re such a mom!”

Itha rolled her eyes. “I’m just teaching you the proper way to speak, sure its the apocalypse but you can at least try and speak right. It really isn’t that hard.”

Anali crossed her arms angrily; she was annoyed at Itha at this point; she really wanted to hear the story, but going back to the community just felt wrong. “Now just tell me your damn story!” 

“Look, I just tried to help someone who was hurt really badly. I was told not to bring them back to the community and I did it anyway. They ended up turning and biting our only doctor. I was forced to leave. I left both my older brother and my little sister behind.”

“You have siblings….?”

The short adult let out a weak sigh. “Yep. Yeah. I… I miss them so much but they’re probably safer in that community. Safer than they ever could have been with me. So It’s… It’s okay. I uh.. Also had birds. A lot and a lot of birds. I..”

“We can go look for them. Your siblings, not your birds, but— I-I mean we’re looking for my brother so we definitely can go and look for your siblings! I— I wouldn’t mind!” Anali said, playing with the dead skin on her fingernails. “You deserve to be with them.”

“No, Ana it’s fine really. I am not welcome back there. So going there might end up being a death sentence for the both of us. And… it’s fine. I’ve accepted that I’m on my own now. And that they’re there and… and that I am here. It’s just… It’s just how it is. That’s how it has to be. As much as I hate it.”

“But… that’s so sad.”

Itha took a deep breath. Knowing that her siblings were so far away from her hurt every part of her being. She still had nightmares about them getting hurt, and she wasn’t there to protect or save them. But then again she was extremely nightmare prone. She would have nightmares over just about everything. But the nightmares involving her siblings were almost always the worst. 

“Anali it’s fine. I swear. Now pack up and let’s go okay? It'll be a lot better for us, okay? We're going to finally have a place where we can be comfortable, even if it's going to just be for a short time. It... It's going to be good for us.”

Anali huffed and grabbed her stuff. They were on a great big mission to find her brother, but they couldn’t even stop to even just check on Itha’s siblings. The young teen swung her bag over the top of her shoulder and took a deep breath. “You ready?”

“Just about,” Itha pulled out one of her tomahawks to be able to use quickie if any roamers came about. Or any person came. “How are… how are you liking the new hairstyle? A crown braid fits you pretty well I would say, Ana?”

“Yeah, uh… I like it a lot. It’s better than the pony tail that I was using before and it’s a lot harder to get grabbed… long hair is a pain in the ass.”

Itha chuckled. “Then why do you have it?”

“I— shut up! I just like having long hair okay? I like taking my hair down and brushing it after a long day… It’s just so nice to just let it flow down and like.. Breathe— you wouldn’t understand! You have such short hair!”

“Always have, always will. Despite my love for hair, styling it and everything, long hair on myself is just… it isn’t my thing.” 

Anali rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. It was quiet in terms of actual roamers attacking them. They talked almost the whole entire time there, almost as if their entire fight earlier hadn’t even happened. Which happened the majority of the time with them. They’d fight, and then a few minutes later, they were talking and laughing.

They soon arrived at the community, the guards letting them in without a second thought. All they had to do was hang around here for a week or so and get everything they need before they head back out on the road to continue the long, long journey they had ahead of them.


End file.
